Secrets Revealed
by Ozuma thy Awesome
Summary: My submission to Zutara Week Day Four: Secret. The gang plays truth or dare. secrets are revealed, Mission Zutara forms, and A long make-out session from one of the couples.


**Secrets Revealed**

**A/N**

**It's that week again! Zutara week. A collection of one-shots featuring Zutara. I'm psyched because this is my first Zutara week. I'm happy to take part in it. Today's prompt is S****ecret. So, here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender because seriously, if I did, Jet and Mai would be gone forever.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko POV<strong>

We were sitting around the Western Air Temple, when Aang suggested we played Truth or Dare. I didn't want to, but nobody wanted to train either. I made my way back to my room, but Suki jumped in front of me. She says, "NO! You're joining this game whether you like it or not."

I reply, "How about when it gets darker, I'd do it on that condition only."

Sokka asks, "Why darker?"

I say, "Take it or leave it."

Toph says, "Just let princess over there get his beauty sleep."

Ignoring the comment I go off in my room, grab my swords, and figh0t the wall. Yes, I fight the wall. I defeat it easy and by defeat, I mean made a secret room. I move all my stuff in the new room and fire seal the door shut. Man, who knew the gap between rooms in this place was so, roomy. When people look for me later, they won't find me. Well, except Toph, but that's a road I'll cross later.

I practice my firebending when I hear a sound coming from my room. It's night already? Dang! Toph earthbends a door from the opposite wall. She says, "Come on Sparky. I won't tell about your secret room."

I reluctantly go with Toph to the rest of the gang. We gather around the fire when Sokka asks, "Where have you two been?"

Toph jokingly says, "We were making out in my room." Aang and Katara's facial expressions say jealous, while Sokka and Suki are wide-eyed. Toph continues, "HA! You shoul've seen the looks on your faces. Like I'd be making out with Zuko. Do you know how big his scar is?"

Katara gets angry, Aang, Sokka, and Suki give a sigh of relief. Katara yells, "How do you know how we looked? And his scar doesn't matter, IT MAKES HIM HOTTER!" I blush when I hear that. Realizing what she said she blushes and sits down.

Suki and Toph both say, "One"

Aang makes us start the game. Sokka goes first. He asks me, "Truth or Dare?"

I reply, "Truth"

"Do you think my sister is hot?"

I reply, "No," Katara's smile turns into a frown. I continue "she is not hot because hot means that I only care about what she looks like and not what's on the inside." **(A female friend of mine told me that when me and my male friend were fighting about it. So I don't know if women feel that way. Sorry.) **"So If I were to describe Katara, it'd be beautiful, not hot."

Toph and Suki say, "Two."

I ask Katara, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you harbor feelings for in the group? Including Haru, The Duke, and Teo."

She mumbles, "You,"

Nobody but Toph and I hear her. Toph and I smile. Then Toph says, "Three." At that, Suki smiles.

Katara asks Suki, "Truth or Dare?"

The Kyoshi warrior replys, "Truth."

"What's with the numbers between you and Toph?"

She says, "It's…ummm…ummm."

"Spill it."

"MISSION ZUTARA!" With us looking confused, she continues, "Well, Toph and I had a mission to get you two together. I mean, you obviously like each other. We were going to try to geth you together ourselves after 5 compliments, hence the numbers."

Katara says, "Oh."

Suki asks Aang, "Truth or Dare?"

Aang says, "Truth."

Toph mumbles, "wuss…"

Aang says, "Fine, dare."

Suki smirks and says, "Kiss Toph."

Aang closes in slowly and they kiss. This goes on for a while so it gets a little cold for the rest of the gang. Katara scoots next to me and I wrap my arm around her.

I whisper in Katara's ear, "So, you like me too, beautiful?"

"Too?"

"Yes, I love you."

"Love you too."

We start kissing, expecting Sokka to yell at us to break it up or something.

Katara asks, "You OK with this?"

Sokka says, "Yeah, Zuko is already a brother to me and I know he'll treat you right. At least you aren't into Aang because if you were, then I'd try to break it up."

We get tired and sleep in that room. Katara falls asleep on me and sings, "I'm gonna give all my secrets away…" With that we fall asleep cuddling while Aang and Toph are still making out, Weird, right?

Zutara, I like that...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Review please. Hope you enjoyed it. If you can guess what song Katara sang to sleep, you get a shout out in the next fic for Zutara week. **


End file.
